Stolen
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Qui-Gon’s friend, and lover, dies. A few days of life changing turns leaves Obi-Wan feeling helpless.*chapter 7 uploaded*
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone this is my new story. I'm creating my new web page for my stories and Star Wars stuff so updates my now be as frequent. If you're wondering if I'm going to upload Obi-Wan Kenobi book 2 it will be in a few days, I just wanted to get this story out. Hope you like it!  
  
Stolen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters you are reading about, they belong to George Lucas.  
  
Summary: Qui-Gon's friend, and lover, dies. A few days of life changing turns leaves Obi-Wan feeling helpless.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Qui-Gon sat by her bedside, holding her hand.  
  
"Carrie?" He called her name softly, pushing some loose strands of hair from her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his. Carrie Spiner had always been able to look into the jedi masters eyes whenever she wanted. She always took that for granted. Carrie remembered all the times his eyes had been filled with hope and mystery. Now tears of pain were clouding them.  
  
She was dying.  
  
"Carrie don't die." He commanded and put her hand to his lips.  
  
"This isn't how its supposed to happen."  
  
"Qui-Gon, it's the will of the force." She said mocking him.  
  
"No it isn't. What will I do without you?"  
  
"Wake up everymoring and take care of that padawan of yours."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"But Carrie, I need you in my life."  
  
"I will always be there. You just wont be able to see me." She said smiling.  
  
A single tear caressed his face.  
  
Moving her hand to wipe it away, she added.  
  
"I love you Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
And that was the last thing she said.  
  
"Carrie?"  
  
He felt the emptiness start to devour him as the force claimed her soul.  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting on the comfortable couch in the apartment Obi-Wan Kenobi suddenly felt a chill run down his back.  
  
He knew what had happened.  
  
Carrie died.  
  
She was his master's best friend, and lover. She was always at the apartment and Obi-Wan liked her. She gave him anything his master wouldn't, so he got everything. She was also kind and caring. Obi-Wan would miss her a lot.  
  
Having nothing better to do he walked to the healers to talk to his master.  
  
His legs felt like jelly as he walked toward the entrance.  
  
What would he say? How could he possibly comfort his master after Carries death?  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have much time to think about it as he found himself right outside.  
  
He could feel his master's presents almost immediately when he walked in. Looking around he spotted the large jedi sitting on a couch, his face in his hands.  
  
Obi-Wan cautiously approached his master and sat next to him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't even look up at his padawan.  
  
"I know you feel terrible about Carries death. I just want you to know I'll be here for you."  
  
When he got no reply, Obi-Wan went to clean the apartment for him. He looked back at the man he secretly called father. All the pain Qui-Gon was feeling Obi-Wan felt as well. The jedi master took no notice as tears of pain and worry fell silently down his apprentice's face.  
  
~TBC~  
  
As always replies are welcome =) 


	2. Day after Day

Chapter 1~ day after day  
  
"Master do you want to come to the gym with me today? I passed the next level of heni." Obi-Wan said proudly.  
  
"I'm to tired today."  
  
Obi-Wan knew it was a long shot, but he was now beginning to feel alone and depressed. Qui-Gon had been called into the council room three times in two days. Mace and the rest of the council had been going easy on him because of Carrie's death, but this was ridiculous.  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to go on missions, he wanted to be able to work side by side with his master.  
  
"Master when are we going on another mission?"  
  
"When the council gives us one."  
  
"Isn't that what they called you in for today?"  
  
Qui-Gon glared at his padawan.  
  
"It's been two weeks master. I'm bored and tired of waiting around here."  
  
"Obi-Wan the universe does NOT revolve around YOU!"  
  
Taken aback, Obi-Wan silently apologized and left for the gym.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and went in his room and shut the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan's comlink hummed two hours into his heni training.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Obi-Wan this is Master Windu. Please come to the council chamber immediately."  
  
"Yes master, right away."  
  
Obi-Wan cleaned up and walked quickly to the council chamber.  
  
When he entered he bowed respectfully.  
  
The entire council wasn't present of course but a majority was. Including Yoda and Windu.  
  
"Obi-Wan we would like to know if you want to go on a mission."  
  
"By myself?"  
  
"No. With another master. We will be trying to get Master Jinn into therapy."  
  
"Sorry for the way this is going to sound but, good luck. Really, do you think you can?"  
  
"Go with you or go to therapy Qui-Gon will." Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Mace put his comlink to his lips and called for Qui-Gon. Exactly 40 seconds after the dark master explained the situation to him Qui-Gon was present in the council chamber, standing protectively next to his padawan.  
  
"Well Qui-Gon, you know your choices. What will it be?"  
  
"I will go with Obi-Wan."  
  
A breath Obi-Wan didn't even realize he was holding escaped his lips.  
  
'Thank the force' he thought and the pair left the council chamber.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Arguements

Chapter 2~ Arguments  
  
The trip to Notsoa wasn't very pleasant. When they entered the planet's system, the jedi immediately felt the drop in temperature. Notsoa was in a system that Obi-Wan called 'a frozen waste land'.  
  
Qui-Gon had to agree, the planet had very little vegetation. He sometimes wondered how life forms could exist.  
  
"Make sure you wear warm clothes Obi-Wan."  
  
"mmm."  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Qui-Gon looked over to his padawan and knew that he hadn't listened to what he had just said.  
  
"Did you hear me Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I ask of you?"  
  
"I said I heard you, I didn't say I listened."  
  
"Obi-Wan just go get ready." He said, annoyed. Obi-Wan caught it.  
  
"Master if you are annoyed with me just say so."  
  
"Obi-Wan I'm annoyed with you."  
  
The young apprentice sighed.  
  
"Well wouldn't you?"  
  
"Master, you're always annoyed with me."  
  
"Not always Obi-Wan."  
  
"Most of the time, and now more since Carrie died!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"You don't want to talk about her death? Or you don't want to talk to me? Come on master, you have been ignoring me, and all I want to do is help!"  
  
"If you want to help Obi-Wan, Go Away!"  
  
Qui-Gon regretted those words as soon as he looked into his apprentices face.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I didn't mean."  
  
"Yes you did!" Obi-Wan yelled "You did mean it! Why would you have said it? I know you were thinking it! You just want me to go away! Leave you alone! Why don't you give me to a different master!?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't say anything, he just watched Obi-Wan put on his robe and go to his room on the ship.  
  
"Master jedi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We will be landing in approximately three minutes."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon went to get ready to leave the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan hated to argue with his master but he let his feelings slip away. What obi-Wan didn't know is that that might have been the last conversation he would have with Qui-Gon.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry it's short but exams are this week and I gotta study =( But after this week is over so is school! 


	4. Injections

Chapter 3 ~ Injections  
  
Obi-Wan waited in his room until their ship landed. Qui-Gon was talking to the captain.  
  
"This mission should only last a day. Go and refuel if you need, but it shouldn't take us long. If the situation changes, I will contact you."  
  
"Yes master jedi." The captain said respectfully.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and went to get ready to leave the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure we got the right ship boss?" A gruff voice asked, uncertainty flooding his words.  
  
"Yes I am sure! Don't you ever question me again!"  
  
"So sorry boss, it will never happen again."  
  
"Good, see that it doesn't or you wont have a head."  
  
The man covered his face as the jedi's ship came into sight.  
  
"We are ready boss."  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon immediately felt a disturbance as the ship was landing. As soon as they touched the ground a green smoke seeped in.  
  
"Obi-W" Qui-Gon was starting to call for his padawan when he fell over lifelessly.  
  
"Is this the one boss?" The gruff voice asked through his mask, holding Qui- Gon so the 'boss' could see him.  
  
"I don't know does he have a braid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, that's the one."  
  
"When I'm done, do you want me to leave him here."  
  
"Yeah, the jedi won't know what hit him."  
  
A third voice spoke from Obi-Wan's room.  
  
"Hey boss, you want me to get the young boy too?"  
  
"Does he have a braid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No leave him, he's just a padawan learner."  
  
"Okay boss."  
  
"Will he cause us problems boss?" the gruff voice asked again.  
  
"Jeremy, if I thought he would cause us problems I would inject him now wouldn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good let's get outta here. Leave no clues."  
  
The two men nodded and followed the boss.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later Obi-Wan woke up out of the daze he was apparently in.  
  
He got up slowly, but got sick immediately.  
  
"Ewww, I don't remember eating that." He said and steadied his self long enough to look for his master.  
  
"Master!" He yelled and ran toward the unconscious jedi, his stomach arguing.  
  
"Master, please wake up!" He commanded, but no answer.  
  
Getting frustrated Obi-Wan opened the door and called for help.  
  
Almost immediately a healer came to the ship.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"My master and I were knocked unconscious by someone, or something, and he isn't responding."  
  
"Hmmm, we should get him to the med center right away." She said casually and helped Obi-Wan half carry, half drag, he master to the med center.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please Reply! 


	5. Discoveries

Chapter 4~ Discoveries  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting in the medical ward while the healers were trying to find what was wrong with his master. The young apprentice was getting awfully annoyed at how much time had already been used.  
  
He quietly got up and walked to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have been waiting for five hours and I would like an explanation of, what the hell is going on here!" Obi-Wan finally resolved to shouting and cursing at the receptionist who wasn't paying close enough attention.  
  
"If you would just calm down, I'm sure someone will be with you in a moment."  
  
"That's what you said three hours ago!"  
  
"Aren't you a jedi?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well patients is a virtue."  
  
"I know that!" Obi-wan yelled.  
  
Sighing, he made his way back to his seat.  
  
~Yet another hour later~  
  
"Padawan Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the sorrowful eyes of healer Jane, who had first helped him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your master has been injected with a rare toxin. It's called Hienligo. It can be fatal, and in your masters position right now, it very well may be."  
  
"How is it cured?"  
  
"It's a medicine we have, but survival is totally up to the victim."  
  
"Then why do you say for my master it may be fatal?"  
  
"Well, this has never attacked a jedi before. You see, it is enabling him to reach the Force."  
  
"Well that shouldn't be a problem. Have people survived?"  
  
"Yes, all of them not force sensitive at all, but your master's body is rejecting all treatment."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Maybe he has no will to live."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't say anything.  
  
'No will to live? What about him? He is his padawan. His student. Doesn't he have the will to watch Obi-Wan become a knight. That was everything they had ever worked for, the day he would be a knight.'  
  
"Would you like to see him?"  
  
Jane asked, pulling Obi-Wan away from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan's heavy feet moved inch by inch to his master's room.  
  
Finding a chair, he put it next to his bed and sat down.  
  
"I will give you a few moments. If you need anything just push the assistance button net to the lamp."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head and took Qui-Gon's hand.  
  
It took him a while to even attempt to wake his master.  
  
"Master? Please wake up. I need to know that your not just letting this thing beat you."  
  
He got no response from the jedi so he got louder.  
  
"Master. I need you. I'm not done with my training. Not even close. You are My Master, I need You!"  
  
Without warning the heart monitor hooked to his master began to scream.  
  
Fear attacked the young apprentice as he pushed the assistance button as much as he could.  
  
"We have a cardiac arrest on our hands, I need assistance!" Jane yelled to her crew as they bolted in.  
  
"Kenobi, wait outside!"  
  
It wasn't a request, it was an order.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenobi?"  
  
"Call me obi-Wan, please."  
  
"Okay. Obi-Wan your master is in a coma, we're afraid that if we take him off life support he will die."  
  
"Do what you have to do."  
  
Jane looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said. It's his choice to stay or not. Let him go if he wants."  
  
The healer couldn't believe her ears. But when she looked into the padawans face she felt nothing but sympathy for the young boy.  
  
She walked back into Qui-Gon Jinn's room and took him off life support. It was against her best wishes, but it's what the boy said to do. She watched silently as the jedi master's chest rose and fell, with one more moment of life.  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Boss Devlin

Chapter 5~ Boss Devlin  
  
A male nurse entered Qui-Gon's room just as Obi-Wan was dosing off. The apprentice sat straight up and looked hard at him. There was a familiar feeling about him, Obi-Wan noticed.  
  
"You must be the jedi's apprentice." He said trying to make conversation.  
  
Obi-Wan grunted.  
  
"You must really care for your master if you stay by his side even in the dead of night."  
  
The apprentice shrugged. "I care for him, of course. He's my mentor, my father. But I don't think he returns the favor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was a simple question, and obi-Wan had an answer, but he didn't like thins man.  
  
"I just don't think so."  
  
"Well if you ever need anything just call, my name is Chase. What's yours?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, and thank you."  
  
Chase nodded and left the padawan and his master.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what did you learn?"  
  
"Not much, just that the young jedi's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Chase stopped and waited for the other man to speak.  
  
After some awkward silence Chase spoke again, his voice pleading with the unknown man. "Boss, I'm so sorry. I wanted to get more but the boy is a jedi in training. He was getting agitated with my questioning."  
  
"You were scared of him? He can only be in his teens."  
  
"I'm sorry, please let me try again."  
  
"Chase I pulled you off the streets. Aren't you happy about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aren't you grateful?"  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
"Please, call me Devlin."  
  
Chase's eyes grew to ten times its normal size.  
  
"Boss, please."  
  
"Goodbye Chase. Your life has just been stolen."  
  
Devlin pulled out his ray gun and shot the other. Then, carefully pulling out a brand and a lighter he heated it and stamped the face of his victim. It read 'this life has been  
  
STOLEN "You were a good spy, but your such a pussy."  
  
* * *  
  
Still sitting at his master's side Obi-Wan felt a disturbance from the Force.  
  
Thinking it was his master's condition he held Qui-Gon's hand in his own.  
  
The young apprentice noticed how much bigger his master's hand was to his own. Tear's welded in his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan felt only sympathy for his master as his thoughts traveled to all the heard times Qui-Gon had. The failed apprentices, the death of his closest friends, and his own near death experience. But then Obi-Wan thought of himself. He knew Qui-Gon would never let him go without a fight, Obi-Wan would do the same.  
  
The apprentice fell asleep. Though sleep would not be his friend that night, as nightmares clouded his mind, he knew he would need his strength for the day ahead. For tomorrow he would try to get into Qui-Gon's mind and if that failed, he would just beg his master to hang on, if not for himself, and not for him. . . . . . . .then for the memory of Carrie.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeremy, I want you to talk to the boy, get to know him. Then let me know everything. You know I can sense it when you lie. So. . . . . .keep that in mind."  
  
"Yes boss, I will not fail you."  
  
"I know, tomorrow you will go to the healers and talk to the boy, and if he doesn't cooperate, bring him to me."  
  
Jeremy nodded and turned to the door.  
  
"Anything else boss?"  
  
"Yes. Make sure you bring the boy in alive it possible."  
  
He nodded once more and went to his speeder to pack and get ready for the next day.  
  
~TBC~ 


	7. Carrie

Chapter 6~ Carrie  
  
A dark figure grabbed Obi-Wan and shook him.  
  
"No! Master help me, please!" He couldn't believe he was begging his master to help him. He was begging.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Obi-Wan watched in horror as Qui-Gon walked away.  
  
Tears clouded his eyes and fear filtered though his mind.  
  
'My master left me.'  
  
"Padawan Kenobi. Obi-Wan wake up."  
  
Eyelids fluttered open to reveal the two blue orbs that was Obi-Wan's eyes.  
  
"What? Where is my master?"  
  
"Still in bed. He is slipping in and out of a coma now."  
  
"Was he awake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you didn't wake me?!"  
  
"We asked him if he wanted to see you."  
  
"Why did you have to ask him? Never ask him again. Just tell me."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to say more but a very well built man was coming into the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name is Jeremy, I will be your master's new caretaker."  
  
"My master doesn't need a caretaker! All he needs is me! I can take care of him!"  
  
Obi-Wan flushed at his outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry, I appreciate all you people are trying to do. But I heard it's all up to him to live or not. And I can take care of his other needs."  
  
"I understand. I will be here to help, if you need. Where are you from?"  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
"Ah yes, I have visited that planet. One big city is it not?"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Have you ever been to Elip?"  
  
"No, I can't say I have."  
  
"Oh, well it's much like Coruscant."  
  
"Are you a traveler?"  
  
"I do travel moderately, mostly while on vacation."  
  
Obi-Wan was liking this man. It had been a while since he hadn't had anyone to talk to for a while.  
  
"Carrie. . . . . . . no. . . . . . stay."  
  
Obi-Wan cringed at his master's weak words. He was looking for Carrie, not him.  
  
"Master? Master it's me Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Your apprentice." He said flatly.  
  
"Where is Carrie?"  
  
"Master, she is dead, remember?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. Remember we are on Notsoa?"  
  
"Notsoa?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"And Carrie is dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you got injected with some strange poison."  
  
"How long have I been like this?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"And Carrie. . . . "  
  
"Is DEAD," The apprentice snapped, getting agitated with his master's repeated question.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"I thought that this might happen." Jeremy said as he took Qui-Gon's temperature.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He lost his short term memory."  
  
"Will he get it back?"  
  
"Yes, but it may take time."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and left the room.  
  
Qui-Gon fought for his life because he forgot Carrie had died. He thought he still had something to live for.  
  
Jeremy left Qui-Gon's room and found Obi-Wan in the waiting area.  
  
"Why are you upset with your master?"  
  
"Because all he cared about was his girlfriend."  
  
"Well now, I'm sure he cared for you too."  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"Well, then he does now."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Your master is a jedi knight right?"  
  
"Yes. Only knights can have apprentices."  
  
"I see."  
  
"How far are you from knighthood?"  
  
"At least nine to ten years."  
  
"Will you spend all those years with Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Maybe. Unless he dies, or I die, or he just decides to get rid of me."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"And this Carrie person?"  
  
"She died because of a mission she was on. There was a bomb and she suffered internal bleeding." He paused.  
  
"Is this to hard for you?"  
  
"No. It's alright"  
  
"Anyway, she came back to the temple and fell down some steps. The bleeding started again, for she wasn't completely healed. They never got it to stop. She died."  
  
Just then Jeremy's beeper went off. He looked at it and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I gotta run, see you later Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded then watched Jeremy walk down the white halls.  
  
'Boss will be very pleased with me.'  
  
~TBC~ 


	8. Reports

Chapter 7~ Reports  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
The apprentice looked up at his master, meeting the older man's concerned eyes.  
  
"Yes master I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He said weakly and put his head back on the pillow.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"How did I get this way?"  
  
"You were injected with something. The healers here aren't sure."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I was scared master. I thought you didn't want to come back."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
The apprentice didn't take much notice to his master's words but kept continuing.  
  
"I would have felt just horrible if you died. Knowing I had argued with you, that may have been the last time I talked to you."  
  
With a lot of effort Qui-Gon sat up and pulled Obi-Wan in his arms.  
  
"It's okay padawan." He said, sending soothing waves to the younger jedi.  
  
Soon Obi-Wan was crying uncontrollably, his body shakeing.  
  
"I. . . . . love. . . . .love . . . you master."  
  
Qui-Gon allowed one of his own tears fall.  
  
"I love you too Obi-Wan."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what is the report?"  
  
"The kid seems to like me a bit boss. I found that they both came from Coruscant, it's the center of the jedi order."  
  
"Coruscant?"  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Well I can say that the older man is the youngers master."  
  
"I already made that connection."  
  
"Oh, well, there relationship seems to be falling apart. Or so Obi-Wan says."  
  
"That could be for our advantage. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, the master's friend had died a while back. It haunts both of them."  
  
"What was the friends name?"  
  
"Carrie."  
  
"So it was a female."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
"You did well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Go do your job."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'm having a bit of writers block. 


End file.
